Once Upon a Caskett
by iamakite
Summary: Totally not a generic title, right? I decided to alter/expand upon the interactions between Castle and Beckett in 4x17. Spoiler alert!


Once Upon a Caskett

SPOILERS FOR 4x17.

I couldn't help but notice the sweet little interactions between Castle and Beckett in 4x17, and decided to expand upon those moments (or make slightly altered versions). For the sake of my heart (or whatever's left of it), we're going to assume they're together and keeping their relationship a secret (or something). Sorry if it sounds really..weird (by weird I mean it sounds like a diary written by a 12 year old in the third person), but I had to hurry and get this onto [virtual] paper so that I can get started on my homework. It's short, I know. Might write more chapters..I don't know.

Disclaimer: I don't own Castle or anything related to Castle.

* * *

><p>"You get cute when you get angry...but not when you get angry with me."<p>

Beckett couldn't help but smile at the endearing comment. When had they gotten to a point where he was allowed to say things like that and get away with it? Actually, she'd been tolerating a lot of Castle's comments lately. Instead of getting frustrated or irritated, she found herself smiling and feeling happy. This was good for her - the whole 'being in a relationship' thing - with Richard Castle, no less.

She had to fight the urge to lean over and kiss him because, quite frankly, he was cute too. Not only when he's angry (during which he can also be extremely hot), but always. It's a good thing she was able to maintain self-control, because Esposito would've seen them. They were still seeing how long they could go without letting others know of their relationship status. She thinks they've been doing a pretty good job. There have been more affectionate looks and they may have almost been caught sharing more..intimate moments in any empty room they could find, but they've been able to keep their relationship on the down-low for the most part.

She did give in, though, after Ryan and Esposito left to find Owen's wife. She gave him a quick peck before getting up to interrogate Owen.

"That's sweet" "You're right - that is sweet….And into the woods we go.."

This was fun. It felt right - hanging out in Rick's loft with the family and watching Martha show off her acting skills while having Rick's warm hand resting on her lower back. He would lightly trace small shapes or run his fingers down her back, and it felt really good. She loved how he can be subtle with his affection and still have the same effect on her as he would if he were being less subtle. She couldn't see why he made such a big deal out of Martha's play. It was interesting, comedic, and very helpful with building her list of things to poke fun at Castle with. However, no matter how entertaining Martha's wit was, she felt some sympathy towards her poor, mildly exasperated boyfriend.

After the comment about Rick not being a good son, she decided that she should grab his hand before he gets up and leaves. He pulled her into his side and put his arm around her as she snuggled into him and put his arm around his waist. They didn't have to hide anything in front of his family. They couldn't, really. This was his family, so they had to talk about everything: what would happen if someone got hurt, if something happened, etc. Also, this allowed them to act upon the urges that had to be suppressed at work in the privacy of their home.

After the show ended, she led him into his office. "That wasn't so bad, was it?" He only glared at her, knowing that saying something would only feed the fire. "I thought it was pretty good," she said as she wrapped her arms around his neck. His hands fell onto the familiar place at her hips and he let out an overly dramatic sigh. She laughed and leaned in to kiss him. "I think you'll be okay." There was that smile again - the one that seemed to creep onto her face every time she was reminded of them. The genuine, face-brightening one that originated in the bank vault and found its way onto her face every day whenever she looked at him. He just looked at her, and she realized that he hasn't said anything this entire time. "Say something."

He took her hands from behind his neck and held them in front of her. "I love you," he said, his eyes expression more feelings that those three words could keep up with. This earned him another small laugh and a kiss. "I know. I love you too."

* * *

><p>Okay, yea. I tried. I really did. Thanks for reading!<p> 


End file.
